The trick to having silent children
by Ferrero
Summary: The way to get children to shut their mouths is to make a bet. What happens when Max does and it goes horribly wrong? FAX.


Max P.O.V.

**A/N ****Just**** something that popped up in my mind a few days back.**

* * *

**The trick to having silent children**

"NUUUUUUUUUUDDDDGGGEEEEEE! AAAAAANNNGGGGEEEEEEEEELLLL!" I screamed. Nudge's non-stop motor mouth was killing my ears. Don't get me wrong. I'm used to it, but these few days, she and Angel were especially noisy.

"Yes, Max?" Nudge and Angel said in perfect unison, another thing that was getting on my nerves. Nowadays, Nudge was trying to be like Angel and Angel was trying to be like Nudge. What was the world coming to? I answered the rhetorical question myself: an end.

"What will it take to keep your mouth shut for a day?" I asked with a deep sigh.

Angel and Nudge pretended to think hard. Then Nudge began, "You could make a bet with us—."

"—and we promise to be silent for a whole day!" Angel finished and both she and Nudge made a zipping movement as if to zip their mouths shut, then pretended to throw away the zip handle so their mouths looked like it would stay shut forever.

I looked at the both of them, who were smiling broadly. "Okay, name your price," I said.

Nudge, forgetting that she had zipped her mouth shut and thrown away the zip handle, started, "If we win the bet—."

"—you must obey us for an hour!" Angel ended, also forgetting that her mouth was zipped shut. An hour? What harm can they do in an hour? So I nodded my head and the two girls hi-fived. "We'll start straight away!" It was eight in the morning, just after breakfast.

"I'm going to be observing you for the whole day. No monkey business, okay?"

Both Angel and Nudge saluted—very monkey-cum-businesslike, I might add—then took off for Nudge's room, covering their mouths with their hands. Now I wonder what they were laughing about.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I strained my ears to hear if there was any sound coming from Nudge's or Angel's room. I already have my super acute hearing, but Nudge and Angel seemed so quiet that I find it really hard to believe my luck. My ears weren't hurting anymore, and I didn't have to go to the nearest provision shop to buy a pair of extra large earplugs, which would hurt my ears more than Nudge's motor mouth would.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

During lunch, I kept a close eye on them over the food that Iggy made; omelets. They were as quiet and as angelic as possible, eating their omelet in silence, and then taking second, third and fourth helpings politely minding their p's and q's. They didn't talk unnecessarily and only said, "Pass the tissue," when Nudge accidentally knocked over a bottle of ketchup, or cat sup, as some people like calling it.

After lunch, they retreated to their rooms quietly without making a sound, leaving me thinking of the prospect of having to be at their beck and call for a whole hour sulkily.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner arrived—mounds of rice, lots of chicken with heaps of sauce, towers of vegetables, mountains of potatoes—the usually noisy duo didn't open their mouths except to stick their forks and spoons into them.

Whatever they were planning has to be so evil that they would bear to be quiet for the _whole_ day. I'm now stuck in a peat bog with no way out except with Angel and Nudge's help, and I'm so sure they wouldn't help me. They want me to be embarrassed beyond human abilities (not that I'm a complete human, heck I'm not even 100 per cent mammal!) in front of the whole Flock like doing the chicken dance or something.

I was losing the bet, and _fast_!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

At ten, just before their bed time, I entered Nudge's room and found both the Flock's motor mouth and what was supposed to be the Flock's angel in there on Nudge's bed, playing a game of happy families. I can see no connection between the card game and the Flock. Seriously, none at all when we had just settled down without Flyboys hot on our trails after blasting Itex, the School and the Institute not long ago. I closed the door behind me and sat crossed legged in front of them.

"You win," I said, sighing heavily.

Nudge and Angel hi-fived and grinned widely. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. That was their 'I'm-gonna-be-evil-to-Max' smile.

I could practically feel them mentally communicating using Angel's not-so-fair-to-Max's telepathic ability. Then both Nudge and Angel grinned like the maniacs from Itex and looked at me. This was sooooo not good. Why wasn't anybody on my side now when I needed them the most? More importantly, why wasn't _Fang_ here now? Is this going to be a repetition of the Omega business—except that in this situation Omega is being replaced by Nudge and Angel?

I moved back a little, my eyes almost popping out at the thought of having to do something that the Flock was not going to let me forget for my whole life was killing me.

"We've thought of what to do with you already," Angel said sweetly, as if I were some cloth that they wanted for some sewing project.

"First, you're going out of this room with us," Nudge said. I sighed and gave in, letting them drag me by the hand out of the room and to Fang's roo—wait. _Fang's room?!_

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. This was no good. No good at all. I have a very faint idea of what they were going to make me do…

They pushed me into the room and slammed the door shut, giggling like a bunch of high school girls over some guy playing football, which wasn't even an interesting game, and what's so nice about a sweaty guy? I prefer someone who's tall, taller than me, natural dark, olive colored skin and not one that you get as a result of running about chasing ball in a field…

"Max?" someone asked, startling me out of whatever I was thinking. Fang.

_Fang._

_Fang._

_Fang._

_Fang._

_Fang._

The word sounds so nice and not at all foreign when I say it…

"Max?" that someone said again, waving an olive colored hand before my face. Fang. "What are you doing in my room?" After coming out of my reverie, I realized that Fang had just finished his shower (because his hair was dripping wet) and had only his pants on. Um…

I felt my cheeks flush when suddenly, a voice said in my head, "Kiss him. I'll be watching from your mind." That was Angel, not the voice a.k.a. Jeb Bachelder, that skunk who betrayed us but turned out to be on our side. But that doesn't change the fact that he had been a skunk for two years. And that was what I had to do just because I lost that stupid bet. _Stupid Max_ I thought, wanting to kill myself mentally.

"Uh, Max?" Fang asked again, face completely impassive. Stupid Fang. Why am I so prone to cursing people 'stupid'?

"Um…" I hesitated for a moment, then pecked him on the lips before turning to face the door, feeling the unwelcomed flush on my face.

Who knew, Fang grabbed my hand and jerked me so that I was facing him. I gulped.

He pressed his finger to his lips, which were very tantalizing, I might add. Argh! No! Don't think of him _that_ way! Then he said a soft, "Shh." Not wasting a moment, he pulled my arm so that I went flying into him, his bare chest touching my clothed one. It was as if he had practiced this so many times. When he pulled my arm, my mouth went crashing into his. Not a bad feeling, kissing him.

This is going to sound _really_ clichéd, but right then, there was nothing else but me and Fang. His lips felt so soft. Slowly, Fang's arms snaked their way to my waist and he tightened his grip around me. I fitted perfectly in the crevice of his arms, it's like I was crafted by the whitecoats to fit him and him, me.

It felt…magical. Like some chemistry project I did started fizzing out sparks of all the colors of the rainbow. I was so getting into it when a knock came from the door and Angel and Nudge entered the room, which still held a kissing couple.

Hastily, we broke apart. Nudge wolf whistled before running off to Iggy and Gazzy's rooms. Oh boy. Angel stayed and said, "Well, Max, congrats on completing your bet."

Fang looked at me incredulously, his eyes looking at me nervously trying to tell me something: A bet?

I kissed him briefly on the cheek (hello! We have a six year old kid here, no M18 kisses while she's around **[A/N: Actually, I'm not even 18!**) and said, "Only the first one." He grinned at me. His first genuine smile since we busted Itex and company.

Giggling a little, Angel quickly walked out of the room, taking extra care to close the door properly before bursting into _very loud_ giggles.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Fang. He chuckled a little before pushing me into his bed. My eyes widened until I was so sure they were the size of very large saucers and he shook his head, "No. Not that. You're just going to spend the night in my room, that's all. I'm not asking you to strip or anything."

"Well, you'd better not," I said before closing the gap between our lips again. Then we both broke apart, panting. Can you believe it? Panting. We were made for breathing in very thin air with very little oxygen and now we were panting literally on ground level. I tapped his nose twice with my index finger and nuzzled my head against his neck just below the chin.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared straight into his dark, brown eyes. Brushing one particularly long strand of his black hair away, I stared into his eyes once more. He kissed me briefly before we both fell into dreamland, possibly dreaming of each other.

After that day, I loved Nudge and Angel more than ever. And of course, Fang was not to be excluded.

* * *

**A/N ****Whee****! I love happy endings.**


End file.
